ilvgproductionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bowser
Bowser is a major antagonist on The Toad Show and a contestant on Toadal Drama Island. Personality Bowser has a very complicated and interesting personality. He is evil but only out of desperately. Bowser abducts Peach constantly, almost relentlessly. However he does this because of his love for her. He is more of an anti-hero than a true antagonist. Bowser was once a nice guy until his battles with Mario turned him into a grumpy ornrey Koopa. He is also very dumb. His common sense and book smarts are almost the lowest in the series, and thats saying something. Bowswer is illiterate as seen in Party of the Century wherehe orders Kamek to read for him. He has a very large temper, threatening to beat up, not only his minions, but his kids too. Elimination (TDIR) He was voted off in Super Bowser 64(episode 14) Peach convinced the others to vote him off, knowing Mimi would continue to attempt to break up.Peach,however, states she will come and visit him at his castle after the show. She gives him a kiss on the cheek as a goodbye. Before he was eliminated, he asks Peach to beat Mimi, to which she states she will give Mimi everything she deserves. He is then shot out of the cannon. Trivia *Bowser has the most children of any character on The Toad Show with 8 kids. * The order of his eight children from youngest to oldest are: Bowser Jr., Larry, Morton, Wendy, Iggy, Roy, Lemmy, and Ludwig. *Bowser created the first alliance of the Original Toadal Drama Island, Him, Trooper, Wario, Waluigi, and BJ. *Bowser only eats sweet and spicy foods. *Bowser has taken the hero role in canon on numerous occasions such as in Super Paper Mario, Mario and Luigi Bowser's Inside Story, Super Smash Bros. Brawl. *As of Party of the Century, Peach and Bowser have a truce. Mario doesn't know this however, so the two must still pretend to be enemies. *Bowser doesn't in fact hate hate Toad, he just sees him as an interference. *Bowser is one of the few characters to appear in every episode of The Toad Show, The others are Toad, Mario, Toadette, Trooper, and Steve.﻿﻿ * This version of Bowser's family is different than Nintendo's claim of the Koopalings not his being his children; instead all of the Koopalings and Bowser Jr. are his children.﻿﻿ Quotes *"Why do I have to be with Mario? I HATE HIM! Why am I not on the Killer Koopas? I'm a koopa, I wanna be on the Killer Koopas. So it makes perfect sense. I don't wanna be a Screaming Shy Guy! Can Shy Guys even scream?!" *"Look. Get off the boat, and get on the darn pier right now, woman!" * "No-no-no-no-no. Please, only adress me as 'The Winner'." Category:Antagonists Category:Toadal Drama Island Contestants Category:Toadal Drama Contestants Category:Original Toadal Drama Contestants Category:Koopas Category:Screaming Shy Guys Category:The Toad Show Characters Category:ILVGwebmaster's Characters Category:Dumb Characters Category:Animated Characters Category:Druggie Characters Category:Royalty Category:SuperMarioMovieMaker's Characters Category:Mario Characters Category:Perverted Characters Category:Bowser's Family